C(h)rome The Mobdemon
History Life Maria the Hedgehog, gave birth to a baby boy that she named Crome. Allthough Crome's birth came out flawless, there was something about him that scared the new mother. Crome was born with a disease that would eventually destroy his body before the age of 16, this disease was very rare and the family was very torn to have recieved this news. And then the first few years passed, with his mother growing worried and scared, she decided to resourt to forbidden magic to purify her son's body of the illness. While she suceeded, she had to do a few things to make it happen. One was to give away her own powers so they can be used for the purfication, the other was to surrender his Mobianity and become Half Mobian, Half Demon. Childhood At the age of 6, Crome developed his powers slowly. But he couldnt attend school with other children, as a result of abuse and torment that would be given to him. As a result, Crome didnt develop social skills until he reached the age of 11, when tragedy struck him. Maria's body, that was greatly effected when she used the forbidden ritual on Crome years ago, was about to fade away. Because of her using it, Maria's body gradually weakened as a price for her using the forbidden arts. Crome not wanting to see his mother die used the same methods used on him to stop the process on her. But something terrible happened, because of his use of the forbidden arts, Crome was cursed to have his demon half be more superior over his Mobian half. In order to undo the curse, he needs to do something to make the world a better place. Not anything small, but something to greatly change the world. 10 Months later, Maria died laying in his arms. The last thing he saw from her was a warm yet heartbreaking smile and the words, "Son, though my time is up....its time for you to go out onto the world and make it a better place. Dont be sad...and dont blame yourself for my untimely death..-cough- I would have used the ritual on you again if I had the chance. Be brave son....and remember..im always with...you." And with that, she took her last breath. Loss Crome buried his mother behind his home and then departed on a jouney crossing the globe all on his own. Along his journey, he met a woman that gave him a very special Chao egg, that until the age of 17 hatched, giving him his first and close companion, Spinx the Chao. Spinx was different from other chao, having the ability to talk and preform magic. Together, the two traveled the world searching for tasks to preform, staying out of trouble, and just trying to survive. Adulthood Now at the age of 22, Crome is well-known for wiping out legions of terroists and is often hunted down for him being part-demon. Crome does lose control of himself at times and often goes beserk. Spinx helps him out by using her magic to calm him down. Crome now tries hard to lift his curse, so he can live like he used to, and finally be free. Abilities Transformations Normal *Hellfire Mode - Crome's horns grow to about half to what they should be, a flame design is created into his fur with a red color to go with it. In this form Crome will be able to use fire based attacks, his Bone Blade can now create shockwaves of fire to creating heat endused immages to confuse and counquer. *Possesed - When under extreme stress or when he is knocked out, Crome will go in a feral rampage with his horns fully extended and the marks on his body glowing black. His power is multiplied by 4, along with speed which gains a huge boost, allowing him to trap someone and go in for a kill Quotes "......... I dont want to fight you. But if you insist." ''~ ''Crome before fighting ____________. ''"Hospital Bill's on you." ''~Crome after defeating _______________. ''"Watch out bud. I can bite." ''~ Crome when begining ot spar with Rival. ''Acheaving A - B Ranks: "Flawless" -walks off not looking back.-'' ''Acheaving C- D Ranks: "Could have done better....." -folds his arms and closes his eyes-'' ''Getting F Rank: " Crome? What's wrong? Crome?" -Said Spinx as she flutters behind Crome-'' Gallery ﻿ ﻿